La misura di un uomo (episodio)
L' Enterprise deve difendere lo status di Data quando la Flotta Stellare richiede che venga riassegnato per poterlo studiare. Riassunto Teaser Quattro membri dello staff anziano ed il Capo Miles O'Brien prendono posto nell'alloggio del Comandante Riker per una partita di poker. Il Tenente Comandante Data dà le carte. La Dottoressa Pulaski punta mentre il resto dello staff vede. Data punta di dieci mentre detiene la mano più alta, laddove la Pulaski ed il Tenente La Forge passano. Le carte vengono distribuite ma la nuova carta di Riker è il cinque di cuori, mentre noi vediamo tre cuori, confrontata al paio di regine di Data, con l'asso. Data punta con cautela cinque, che Miles vede, ma che Riker alza di cinque. Data vede, ma O'Brien passa. Le carte vengono distribuite un'ultima volta, ma viene dato un quattro di cuori, il che causa un lamento da parte dei presenti perché Riker potrebbe avere un colore. Data punta dieci ma Riker alza di altri dieci. Questo fa dare a Data un'occhiata alla sua carta, che è una regina, il che indica che ha una scala di tre. Data fa una battuta circa l'espressione facciale di Riker, e cioè la "faccia da poker", ma Riker chiede se sta giocando o no. Data esita e passa. Riker rivela la carta, che è un due di spade, che causa un mormorio tra gli astanti. Confuso, Data non capisce come abbia potuto vincere poiché non aveva niente, ma La Forge dice che Riker ha bluffato. Prima parte Dopo esser giunto sulla nuova Base Stellare 173 a bordo della Enterprise, Data, viene avvicinato dal Comandante Bruce Maddox, un esperto in cibernetica della Federazione che Data ha già incontrato: Maddox era stato l'unico membro della commissione della Flotta Stellare che si era opposto all'entrata dell'androide nella Flotta Stellare, sulla base che Data non era una forma di vita senziente. Il comandante Maddox spiega che vuole che Data lo aiuti a comprendere meglio come il dottor Noonien Soong sia stato in grado di risolvere alcune problematiche di ingegneria quando ha progettato il cervello positronico. Data è incuriosito dalla cosa finchè non scopre che l'intenzione di Maddox è di trasferire le sue memorie dal suo cervello positronico al computer principale della Base Stellare 173, disattivarlo e disassemblarlo nella speranza di ottenere abbastanza conoscenza tecnica per costruire altri androidi di tipo Soong. Data dice che Maddox non possiede una conoscenza tecnologica sufficiente per portare a termine questa procedura in maniera sicura, e perciò rifiuta di sottoporvisi. Maddox, che era pronto a questo, ottiene l'ordine dal Comando della Flotta Stellare di portar via Data dalla Enterprise per trasferirlo sulla Base Stellare 173 ed obbligarlo a sottoporsi alla procedura. Seconda parte In privato, Picard, riconoscendo gli interessi della Flotta Stellare inerenti alla creazione di altri androidi di tipo Soong, cerca di convincere Data a sottoporsi alla procedura di Maddox. Nonostante l'approccio alla proposta da parte di Picard sia l'opposto di quello di Maddox – usando, cioè, più la carota che il bastone – Data continua a rifiutarsi, dice che chiedergli di sottoporsi ad un esperimento pericoloso e potenzialmente distruttivo per il bene della Flotta Stellare sarebbe come chiedere a tutti gli ufficiali della Flotta di farsi rimpiazzare i propri occhi biologici con impianti cibernetici, del tipo usato da La Forge. Messo in scacco dalle argomentazioni di Data, Picard si rivolge all'ufficio del Generale dei Giudici ed Avvocati della Flotta Stellare sulla Base stellare 173 presieduto dal Capitano Phillipa Louvois – che aveva precedentemente perseguito con zelo Picard durante il processo della corte marziale che era seguito alla perdita della . Louvois dice che, sebbene Data possa rifiutarsi di aver parte all'esperimento, il trasferimento non sé non può esser fermato. Picard esterna la sua preoccupazione che, una volta che Data sarà nelle mani di Maddox, potrà accadere qualunque cosa; allora, la Louvois suggerisce che, in alternativa, Data può dare le dimissioni dalla Flotta Stellare. Piuttosto che mettere a repentaglio le proprie memorie, Data sceglie di andarsene dalla Flotta e non sottoporsi all'esperimento. Maddox non è contento nell'apprendere la notizia, e - con rabbia - controbatte che Data è di proprietà della Flotta Stellare – non un individuo senziente con dei diritti nella Federazione – e non può rifiutarsi di sottoporsi al procedimento e dare le dimissioni dalla Flotta così come il computer della Enterprise non può rifiutarsi di sottoporsi ad una messa a punto. Terza parte Sospettando che vi possa essere una legge capace di supportare la posizione di Maddox, il capitano Louvois, dopo aver svolto una ricerca, all'inizio scopre che il comandante Maddox può "basarsi sugli Atti di Cumberland risalenti alla fine del XXI secolo." Picard richiede un'udienza formale per mettere in discussione la regola; tuttavia, poiché lo staff dell'Ufficio Generale dei Giudici e degli Avvocati sulla Base stellare 173 è composto solo dal capitano Louvois e da "un piccolo guardiamarina terrorizzato", la Louvois concede un'udienza a patto che il personale della Enterprise si assuma ruoli legali durante il procedimento: il capitano Picard difenderà Data mentre un riluttante comandante Riker è obbligato a rappresentare il comandante Maddox. Riker all'inizio rifiuta sulla base che Data è un suo collega ed un amico; tuttavia, la Louvois minaccia di deliberare in favore di Maddox, e Riker fa buon viso a cattivo gioco. Quarta parte thumb|left|Riker: avvocato - suo malgrado - del diavolo Riker, nel ruolo del pubblico ministero, dimostra che Data è - in effetti - un essere costruito dall'uomo; dopo avergli fatto piegare una barra di acciaio rinforzato – nonostante l'obiezione di Picard, basata sul fatto che, nella Federazione, molte creature hanno una forza fisica superiore – Riker rimuove la mano sinistra di Data per farla esaminare al capitano Louvois. Riker disattiva poi Data, dicendo "Pinocchio è rotto; le sue corde sono state tagliate." Quinta parte Durante un intervallo, il capitano Picard narra dell'intervento devastante di Riker a Guinan nel Bar di Prora. Guinan osserva acutamente che, qualora Maddox dovesse averla vinta e riuscire a replicare Data – nonostante l'importanza che questo potrebbe avere per la Flotta Stellare – si finirebbe quasi certamente per creare una nuova razza di "creature usa-e-getta;" esseri il cui benessere e le cui necessità non sarebbero tenuti in alcuna considerazione. Picard osserva che la vittoria di Maddox avrebbe ripercussioni sinistre in tutta la Federazione; questa nuova razza potrebbe diventare una specie di schiavi. Questa presa di coscienza dà una nuova energia a Picard, il quale cambia strategia di difesa durante l'udienza. Tornati in aula, Picard inizia la difesa di Data liquidando le argomentazioni di Riker sul fatto che Data è un essere costruito: :"Il comandante Riker ha dimostrato che il comandante Data è una macchina; lo neghiamo? No, perché non è rilevante – anche noi siamo macchine, sebbene di un altro tipo. Il comandante Riker ha anche dimostrato che Data è stato costruito da un uomo; lo neghiamo? No. I bambini sono 'costruiti' dai 'mattoni' del DNA dei loro genitori. Sono una proprietà per questo?" Picard continua spazzando via la visione del comandante Maddox circa Data; nel farlo, Picard spinge Maddox ad ammettere che Data è l'essere cibernetico che più si avvicina ai criteri circa l'essere senzienti – intelligenza ed autocoscienza – e porta lo scienziato ad ammettere che il criterio rimanente, la consapevolezza, è un concetto troppo nebuloso per determinare con precisione se l'androide lo possiede o no. Dopo aver posto le basi per dimostrare che Data è un essere senziente, Picard termina dicendo che creare una razza senziente da considerare "proprietà" equivale a creare una situazione di schiavitù – una violazione profonda dei principi ed ideali di base della Federazione Unita dei Pianeti: :"Vostro onore, l'aula è un crogiolo; in esso, bruciamo, fino a farle sparire, tutte le impurità fino ad avere un prodotto più puro: la verità, valida per sempre. Se ora il comandante Maddox – od altri come lui – dovesse riuscire a replicare il comandante Data, determinerà come teniamo in considerazione questa creazione del nostro genio. Andrà oltre quest'aula e questo androide; definirà per sempre che genere di persone siamo – quello che è destinato a fare. Plasmerà per sempre i bordi delle libertà personali all'interno della Federazione: estendendole per alcuni, riducendole drammaticamente per altri. È pronta a condannare il comandante Data – e tutti quelli dopo di lui – alla schiavitù? Vostro onore, la Flotta Stellare è nata per andare alla ricerca di nuova vita: be', ''eccola lì. In attesa." Alla fine, il capitano Louvois delibera in favore di Data: :"È seduto di fronte a me e mi guarda, e non so cosa sia. Questo caso ha avuto a che fare con la metafisica, con domande che è meglio rivolgere ai santi ed ai filosofi. Non sono né competente né qualificata per rispondere. Devo stabilire una regola – cercare di parlare per il futuro. Data è una macchina? Sì. È di proprietà della Flotta Stellare? No. Ci siamo concentrati su questo punto di base: Data ha un'anima? Non lo so. Non so nemmeno se ce l'ho io! Ma devo dargli la libertà di poterlo scoprire da sé. Questa è la deliberazione di quest'aula che il tenente comandante Data ha la libertà di scegliere." Data si rifiuta formalmente di sottoporsi alla procedura di Maddox dopo che il capitano ha deliberato, e Maddox, in cambio, cancella l'ordine di trasferire Data. Data incoraggia Maddox a proseguire nel suo lavoro; Data è ancora incuriosito da quello che Maddox ha proposto, e suggerisce di potervisi sottoporre un giorno, solo quando sarà sicuro che Maddox potrà procedere con sicurezza. Dopo la vittoria, Riker, molto provato dal fatto di aver quasi perduto un amico ed un collega, preferisce rimanere da solo sul ponte osservazioni della ''Enterprise piuttosto che unirsi alla festa per Data sul ponte ologrammi. Tuttavia, Data va a cercare Riker per ringraziarlo di essersi sacrificato per salvarlo. Diario di bordo * [[Diario del capitano, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), 2365#Scalo alla Base Stellare 173|Diario del capitano, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), 2365]] Citazioni memorabili "Se non avessimo intorno tutta questa gente, sai cosa mi piacerebbe fare?" "Rompermi una sedia addosso..." "Dopo di quello." "Oh, l'amore non è meraviglioso?" : - Picard e Phillipa "Dà un senso di ordine e di stabilità al mio universo sapere che sei ancora un tipo pomposo... ed un uomo dannatamente sexy." : - Phillipa, e Picard "'' 'Quando sarò senza fortuna e senza visioni / piangerò da solo il mio stato di sradicato.' Mi dica: queste, per lei, sono solo parole? O ne padroneggia il significato?" "Non è normale chiedere il permesso prima di entrare nell'alloggio di qualcuno?" : - Bruce Maddox e Data "Io sono l'apice del sogno di un uomo. Questo non è né ego né vanità, ma quando il dottor Soong mi ha creato, ha aggiunto qualcosa all'universo. Se, a causa dei suoi esperimenti, io dovessi andar distrutto, qualcosa di unico – qualcosa di meraviglioso – andrebbe perduto. Non posso permetterlo. Devo proteggere il suo sogno." : - Data, a Bruce Maddox "Lei gli sta attribuendo qualità umane solo perché ''sembra umano – ma glielo assicuro: non lo è. Se fosse una scatola su delle ruote, ora io non mi troverei ad affrontare questa opposizione." : - '''Bruce Maddox', ai capitani Picard e Louvois "Consideri che, nella storia di diversi mondi, ci sono state creature sacrificabili. Sono loro a fare il lavoro sporco. Fanno il lavoro che nessun altro vuol fare, perché è troppo difficile o pericoloso. Ed un esercito di Data, tutti sacrificabili? Non bisogna pensare al loro benessere; non si pensa a come si possono sentire. Generazioni intere di persone usa-e-getta." "Lei sta parlando di schiavitù." "Forse è un po' troppo crudo." "Non penso sia troppo crudo, penso sia la verità. Ma è una verità che abbiamo celato dietro ad un... eufemismo comodo e facile. 'Proprietà.' Ma non è questo il punto, vero?" : - Guinan e Picard "Noi eravamo... intimi." : - Data, quando gli viene chiesto del suo rapporto con Tasha Yar "Lei vuole solo farmi provare che Data non è altro che una macchina; non posso farlo perché non lo credo. La so più lunga – non sono né qualificato né disposto a farlo. Dovrà trovarsi qualcun altro." "Allora le farò un riassunto di quello che ho scoperto. Data è un tostapane. Lo porti dal comandante Maddox per farlo sottoporre all'esperimento." : - Riker e Phillipa Louvois "Ora mi dica, comandante, cos'è Data?" "Non capisco." "Cos'è?" "Una macchina." "Davvero? Ne è sicuro?" "Sì." "Vede, risponde a due dei tre criteri per affermare che è senziente. Perciò, se dovesse rispondere anche al terzo criterio, la consapevolezza, anche in forma minima? Allora cosa sarebbe? Io non lo so. E lei? (a Riker) Lei? (a Louvois) Voi lo sapete?" : - Picard e Maddox "Vostro onore, un'aula di tribunale è un crogiolo; in esso bruciamo tutte le impurità finché non otteniamo un prodotto più puro: la verità, per sempre." : - Picard, durante l'arringa "... la Flotta Stellare è stata fondata per cercare nuova vita – be', eccola lì! ...in attesa." : - Picard, durante l'arringa "È vero che se lei si fosse rifiutato di fungere da accusa, il capitano Louvois avrebbe deliberato contro di me?" "Sì." "Questa azione ha ferito lei, e salvato me; Non lo dimenticherò." "Sei un uomo saggio, amico mio." "Non ancora, signore. Ma, grazie al suo aiuto, sto imparando." : - Data e Riker circa la riluttanza di quest'ultimo da fungere da avvocato di Maddox Retroscena Storia e produzione *"La misura di un uomo" è stato il primo lavoro per la televisione accreditato alla scrittrice Melinda Snodgrass. Gliel'aveva ispirato la sua esperienza di procuratore. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion) *Snodgrass commentò, "Tutti sembrano considerare questo episodio come se il protagonista fosse Data, mentre è Picard il vero protagonista. Data funge da catalizzatore, ma tutto il peso grava sulle spalle di Picard." (Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages) Continuity * L'Istituto Daystrom, nominato qui per la prima volta, è un omaggio al personaggio di Richard Daystrom apparso in . (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion) * I diritti di Data in quanto essere senziente saranno messi di nuovo in discussione in un episodio della stagione seguente, . In esso, il tema verteva sul fatto se Data potesse avere dei diritti di genitore sulla "figlia", Lal. In entrambi gli episodi, Picard svolge il ruolo dell'avvocato di Data. * Questo episodio si riferisce anche ai rapporti intimi intercorsi tra Data e Natasha Yar, visti in , e mostra che Data tiene una foto della Yar. Sebbene alcuni fan possano aver ipotizzato che i due avessero avuto anche una relazione romantica, non v'è altra evidenza canon che corrobori questa teoria. * Dopo il processo, Data mostra al comandante Bruce Maddox che, comunque, non esclude di collaborare con lui in futuro. Infatti, registrerà per lui un diario riguardante un'intera giornata della sua vita in . * L'aula del tribunale è una variazione del set del ponte di battaglia. In questo set c'è una mappa della galassia vista in precedenza in ed una carta che mostra le locazioni di ventiquattro navi stellari. * Questo episodio introduce il gioco del poker tra gli ufficiali, con Data, Riker, La Forge, la Dottoressa Pulaski, e O'Brien. * Nell'episodio si vede una rara uniforme interim degli ammiragli della Flotta Stellare che è stata mostrata solo due volte nella seconda stagione di TNG. L'uniforme si allontana dalla "mostrina a triangolo" delle uniformi degli ammiragli della prima stagione per adottare quella di forma quadrata che sarebbe stata usata per tutti gli ammiragli di TNG e delle serie seguenti. La mostrina della seconda stagione è verticale mentre quelle delle stagioni seguenti la mostrano allineata al colletto. * Il modello della Base Stellare 173 è un riutilizzo del più famoso laboratorio spaziale Regula I di . Per ulteriori informazioni, vedi modelli di studio. Ricezione *''Entertainment Weekly'' ha messo questo episodio alla sesta posizione della lista "The Top 10 Episodes" per festeggiare il ventesimo anniversario di Star Trek: The Next Generation. http://www.ew.com/ew/article/0,,20057754_5,00.html * Il produttore Maurice Hurley ha commentato, "Incredibile. È il tipo di episodio che si vuol fare...È andato benissimo, tutto è andato benissimo. Ed ha riguardato un dato argomento in un modo molto interessante. Ho pensato che il ruolo di Whoopi sia stato grandioso. È un'attrice fantastica." (Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages) * Il regista Robert Scheerer ha definito questo episodio uno dei migliori di The Next Generation. Ha spiegato, "Ha tutto a che fare con il suo contenuto, con quello che aveva da dire, con il modo in cui l'ha affrontato, con la profondità con la quale lo ha risolto. Amo questa puntata. È la mia preferita. Immagino di poter dire che mi piace il dilemma in cui si vengono a trovare i protagonisti, specialmente quando Jonathan e Patrick devono aver a che fare con Brent in quanto non loro caro amico ma come qualcuno il cui valore dev'esser riconosciuto. E Jonathan ha dovuto fare la parte dell'avvocato del diavolo. È stato tutto pensato in maniera superlativa. Non si è trattato del solito episodio televisivo, ha avuto molto da comunicare circa l'umanità, i problemi del mondo attuale e la speranza di risolverli per il futuro." (Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages) * Rick Berman cita questo episodio, insieme a , tra i suoi favoriti. (TNG Stagione 3 DVD) * Michael Piller ha citato questo episodio (insieme a e ) come uno dei suoi preferiti di TNG, "perché hanno un impatto emotivo notevole. Ed hanno esplorato davvero la condizione umana, grazie a questa serie in cui è stato reso possibile." Uscite su nastro e su DVD * Uscita originale su VHS nel Regno Unito (nastro con due episodi, CIC Video): Volume 18, numero di catalogo VHR 2471, * Facente parte della raccolta su VHS nel Regno Unito Star Trek: The Next Generation - Data Box: * Facente parte della raccolta su VHS negli Stati Uniti Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Data Collection: * Ri-uscita nel Regno Unito (nastro con tre episodi, Paramount Home Entertainment): Volume 2.3, numero di catalogo VHR 4739, * Facente parte del cofanetto TNG Stagione 2 DVD * Facente parte del cofanetto The Best of Star Trek: The Next Generation Collegamenti e riferimenti Cast principale *Patrick Stewart nel ruolo del Capitano Jean-Luc Picard *Jonathan Frakes nel ruolo del Comandante William T. Riker *LeVar Burton nel ruolo del Tenente Geordi La Forge *Michael Dorn nel ruolo del Tenente Worf *Marina Sirtis nel ruolo del Consigliere Deanna Troi *Brent Spiner nel ruolo del Tenente Comandante Data *Wil Wheaton nel ruolo del Guardiamarina Wesley Crusher Apparizione straordinaria di *Diana Muldaur nel ruolo della dottoressa Pulaski Attori ospiti *Amanda McBroom nel ruolo di Phillipa Louvois *Clyde Kusatsu nel ruolo di Nakamura *Brian Brophy nel ruolo di Bruce Maddox Con la partecipazione di *Whoopi Goldberg nel ruolo di Guinan E con *Colm Meaney nel ruolo del Capo O'Brien Attori non accreditati *Majel Barrett nel ruolo della voce del computer della *Denise Crosby nel ruolo di Natasha Yar (materiale d'archivio da ) *Interpreti sconosciuti nel ruolo di **un Anticano sulla base stellare **una voce maschile del computer della Base Stellare 173 Riferimenti 2355; Atti di Cumberland; androide; corte marziale; cibernetica; Istituto Daystrom; ''Dream of the Fire, The''; controllo manuale d'emergenza; caffè irlandese; Generale dei Giudici e Avvocatil; K'Ratak; kilobar; legion d'onore; Lore; medaglia all'onore; super forza; rete neurale; acciaio rinforzato; Pinocchio; poker; cervello positronico; Romulano; Zona Neutrale Romulana; regola della legge; settore 23; senziente; sonetti di Shakespeare; schiavitù; Soong, Noonien; Base Stellare 173; Croce Stellare; Accademia della Flotta Stellare; ''Stargazer'', USS; forza di trazione; Bar di Prora; Dizionario Webster del XXIV secolo Ulteriori riferimenti Aldebaran; Alfa 177; Alpha Carinae; Alpha Centauri; Alpha Majoris; Altair VI; Andor; Ariannus; Arret; Babel; Benecia; Berengaria VII; Beta Aurigae; Beta Geminorum; Beta Lyrae; Beta Niobe; Beta Portolan; Camus II; Canopus III; Capella; Daran V; Delta Vega; Deneb; Ekos; Eminiar; Fabrina; Prima Federazione; Gamma Canaris N; Gamma Trianguli; Holberg 917G; Ingraham B; Janus VI; Kling; Kzin; Lactra VII; Makus III; Marcus XII; Marnak IV; Memory Alpha; Mudd; Omega IV; Omega Cygni; Organia; Orione; Pallas 14; Phylos; Pollux IV; Psi 2000; Pyris VII; Regulus; Remus; Rigel; Zone Neutrale Romulana; Romulus; Sarpeid; Sirius; Sol; Talos; Tau Ceti; Theta III; Assemblea Tholiana; Vulcano; Zeon |next= }} Measure of a Man, The cs:The Measure Of A Man de:Wem gehört Data? en:The Measure Of A Man (episode) es:The Measure of a Man fr:The Measure Of A Man (épisode) ja:人間の条件（エピソード） nl:The Measure of a Man